A popular type of greeting card comprises two or more leaves folded together widthwise along a score line into overlying relationship with each other. Social expression, e.g., graphics and/or verse, is typically included on the outer surface of the front leaf. Additional social expression can be included on the inside surface of the rear leaf. Such a greeting card is illustrated in FIG. 1.
A customer generally chooses a greeting card having a social expression for a particular sending situation, and adds a personalized message on the inside surface of the card. The card is then folded and inserted into a separate envelope. An envelope for this type of greeting card typically consists of a sheet of paper cut in a predetermined shape, folded and sealed to form a pocket for the card. When the card is inserted into the envelope, a gummed flap is folded over to enclose the card within the envelope. Such an envelope is illustrated in FIGS. 2A and 2B.
To send or mail this type of greeting card therefore requires two separate components, i.e., the greeting card component and the envelope component. These two components are conventionally manufactured separately, but are displayed proximate one another at a retail establishment. In particular, the greeting cards are typically located in lengthwise stacked relation on a display rack, while a plurality of appropriately-sized envelopes are stacked immediately therebehind.
Although the above described type of greeting card has been popular for long periods of time, the separate envelope for this card has certain disadvantages. For example, the envelope is formed independently from the greeting card and requires a certain amount of time, labor and material cost to produce. Further, additional time and labor cost are incurred in arranging the stack of envelopes behind the cards on the display rack. Moreover, material waste can occur if the number of envelopes does not exactly match the number of greeting cards when displayed.
One type of known greeting card which appears to have overcome some of these disadvantages is shown in Cruz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,157. Cruz discloses a combined envelope and greeting wherein a pair of leaves are foldable into overlying relationship with each other and adhesively secured along the edges using peel-away adhesive strips. An additional flap is provided integral with the front leaf and folds rearwardly to be adhesively secured to the outer surface of the rear leaf. Upon receipt, the recipient opens the card by tearing along perforations to remove the edges of the leaves, and then tearing along a perforation joining the flap to the front leaf.
The Cruz card provides certain advantages over the previously-described popular greeting cards in that a separate envelope is not necessary for sending the card through the mail. Hence, time, labor and material savings can be realized in both manufacturing the card and displaying the card on the display rack.
However, even this type of greeting card is not without drawbacks. For example, the front leaf of the Cruz card is exposed during mailing--which can tear the front leaf or mar the social expression thereon. Further, the Cruz card does not lend itself to being easily displayed on a rack so as to facilitate choosing an appropriate card for a particular sending situation. Rather, the purchaser only has the social expression on the outer front surface of the card from which to guess the sending situation for the card. This typically requires removal of the card from the display rack and reading the additional social expression printed on the inside of the card.
In any case, there is a constant demand in the marketplace for new and improved types of greeting cards, and in particular greeting cards which reduce time, labor and material costs, both in manufacturing and in display.